


Pie

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pie isn't what it used to be for Jay. (Post-MIB3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this by itself initially; I've been working on a few small drabbles and was just going to post them all together, but whatever. I feel like posting something, heh. 
> 
> Now if I can only finish my long fics... Ugh.
> 
> Cross-posted to my tumblr.

Pie. Jay really _hates_ pie. It's not that the pastry goodness has offended him in any way, naw. It's what he associates pie _with_. It isn't anyone's fault but his own, of course. _He's_ the one that brought numerous partners out to the same diner, sitting at the same table, with the same waitress that always rose a brow at him but said nothing, probably thinking he was some poor sap that couldn't keep a relationship – probably right about that one, just the wrong _kind_ of relationship. 

 

He's the one that felt bad for the poor saps, or just couldn't take it anymore, deciding their fate for them. _It's better this way for them_ Jay would console himself. He'd offer them a better life than this one. They just weren't – they weren't tough enough to take it. Too soft around the edges and straight through the center. 

 

So Jay may still eat pie with his partner in the mornings, but no matter the kind, it never quite tastes _right_ anymore. He's ruined it for himself, swiped all the magic from it, doesn't think it has any powers, certainly not when the Kay of 1969 tells him so. 

 

He might be up for some more convincing, though.


End file.
